Áspero
by Destroya Black
Summary: E ele sentia falta do tempo em que suas perspectivas eram certas. Havia algo de bom na liberdade, mas uma das coisas que havia aberto mão fazia falta. Mais que todas, a única.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e os personagens não são meus.

* * *

**.**

**Áspero**

Sorriu. A fotografia velha e cheia de rasgos em sua mão direita. Era áspera, em preto e branco, com poucos movimentos e, além de tudo, _velha_. Mas não importava. Ultimamente, todas as melhores coisas eram as antigas.

O cabelo abaixo do ombro do homem que olhava aquilo era um dos marcos que demonstrava que o tempo já passara. Ele tinha cicatrizes pelo corpo, marcas visíveis da vida que levara, e tinha cicatrizes por dentro, marcas invisíveis da vida que aguentara.

Mas, mesmo assim, o que mais doía naquilo tudo era ver o quanto as verdades mudavam com o passar do tempo.

Quando pequeno, tinha a vida planejada. Ser um bom Black, casar, e ter filhos. Dar continuidade a família, com uma moça de sangue puro. Ter a honra e despertar dentro dos parentes orgulho e inveja. Ser Sirius – a estrela mais brilhante do céu também deveria ser a mais brilhante da família.

Porém, tudo ruiu quando ele deu um passo fora da linha. Quando ele encontrou a verdadeira razão pela qual continuar. Quando ele encontrou a _sua _razão. E quando a verdade dele não foi igual a dos outros, era a hora de ir.

E mesmo assim _ela_ ainda o prendia naquilo tudo.

Na fotografia, ela tinha a expressão fechada, mas ele conseguia ver as linhas abertas. Conseguia ver as coisas que antes ali existiam, mas que agora não habitavam mais aquele rosto. As pequenas nuances e provas de que o tempo, esse sim, passara. Ela tinha o cabelo nos ombros, os olhos profundos e escuros encarando o fotógrafo com seriedade. Os lábios fechados, uma linha que mesmo sem ver, ele sabia que era vermelha. O rosto em uma expressão séria, mas, ali, em meio aquilo tudo, havia as marcas e as nuances. Havia as duas mechas de cabelo acima da orelha – coisa que Bella costumava fazer para desestressar -, havia as duas mãos na cintura – que ele sabia que costumavam apertar aquele lugar -, havia a bochecha mordida por dentro – que sangrava, porque ela gostava de se desafiar.

Nuances. Todas as provas de que ele se encantara por ela. E que a verdade do sentimento que um dia afirmara sentir ainda existia em seu coração.

Mas era óbvio que ele não falaria. Não contaria para ninguém aqueles segredos e aquelas dicas para conhecê-la.

Ainda assim, a abandonaria. A deixaria porque parecia muito melhor ser Sirius em suas verdades – no caminho que ele próprio trilharia. Não queria brilhar onde seu brilho só seria mais um em meio aos outros, não queria brilhar onde não via razões para isso. Queria ser si próprio.

Havia uma época onde ele costumava ser próprio. Aos dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Próprio porque a encontrava todos os dias. No lago. Era escuro, escuro como os olhos de Bellatrix, mas, tudo bem, ele gostava _daquele_ tom de preto. Aquele que parecia se comprimir a sua volta e acolhe-lo. Era bom. Era quente. Era tão _ela_.

Bella costumava rir com ele. E ele lembrava disso. Lembrava de todos os movimentos que a face dela fazia e de como se comprimia enquanto o tilintar de vidros acontecia. Porque era assim que era a risada dela. Rara e leve. E era encantadora como a dona.

Sirius daria tudo para ouvi-la outra vez. Mas as verdades os afastaram. E seria sempre assim.

E ele sentia falta do tempo em que suas perspectivas eram certas. Havia algo de bom na liberdade, mas uma das coisas que havia aberto mão fazia falta. Mais que todas, a _única_.

E aquilo seria uma marca de quando o tempo passou, porque na fotografia Sirius tinha o braço em volta dos ombros de Bellatrix. E ele sentia falta de como o corpo dela se unia ao seu. E eram essas pequenas nuances, cheias de verdades, que iriam marcar tudo que ele deixara para trás.

Principalmente quando lágrimas caíam na fotografia em sua mão direita. O sorriso desmanchado, o futuro amargo, e as perdas do passado ainda ardendo em seu coração.

.

* * *

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!


End file.
